nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Doggie (AU)
In the year of 2115, after almost a hundred years of slavery of the vampire kind, the werewolves rules the land. They use all other races for their own pleasures, either it's breeding, fighting or for the more pleasuring kind. Characters Werewolves Roderick Family Inner circle * Fauacuaipa "Fau" Santiago, Roderick Alpha and father of Feral and Cale. * Neela Santiago, mother of Feral and Cale. * Feral Santiago, (biologically 26), CEO of the Santiago Corp. and the heir of the Roderick Empire. * Cale Santiago, (biologically ), rebellious son of the Roderick Alpha. Petro, handler and trainer of the Roderick fighters. Gaciot Family Inner circle * Aaron, Gaciot Alpha * Joshua, oldest son of Aaron and Pit Master of The Pit Damon Archibald, (biologically 25), Gaciot representative within the Roderick Family and best friend and right hand man of Feral Santiago. Vampires * AC17-0632 more commonly called "Johnny", 133 (biologically 35), guard of the Roderick Family that has been with the family since the Roderick Alpha was a child and one of the very few surviving vampires from the first generation of enslaved vampires. A former police officer he were one of the first to be taken and turned, something that were used against him when he were starved and then killed his own family out of blood-lust. All the experiments he were victim of and the years of service with the Roderick Family has made him indifferent and apathetic, and he just follows orders to the extent that he doesn't question it at all anymore. Johnny are assigned as the personal bodyguard to Cale Santiago, to protect him but also keep an eye on him and his rebellious ideas. * EK92-0875 more commonly called "Rebel", 49 (biologically 26), vampire fighter and the Champion of Roderick. A former rebel he were captured and turned into a vampire against his will, stripped off his identity and life. Roderick that were the family that handled his transition immediately recognized the potential the stubborn human had in him and didn't waste any time in draining him of blood, but instead breed him pretty quickly and started training him into becoming a fighter. The young vampire quickly learning and progressing in the fighting Pit. * AC09-0916 more commonly called "Darren", 24 (biologically 18), a vampire bred from the Roderick stock and given to Damon Archibald as a gift from his friend Feral Santiago. Darren's transition is a unfortunate mistake. A vampire escaped from its enclosure one night, managed to break into the cage Darren and a few other humans were kept and proceeded to slaughter and kill every human of hunger. When the breeders got there the next day they were met by a bloodbath, all humans dead except Darren who were barely alive. The breeders decided to make the best of a bad situation and buried him and hoped for the best. Darren became a vampire, but since he were buried too late he weren't developed fully, and thereof pretty much useless as a vampire. Humans The Hawkins' * Skye Hawkins, née Laurens deceased * Loren Hawkins deceased * Roran "Rory" Hawkins Farmers The Murphy's * Carlisle Murphy deceased * Marilee Murphy * Arielle Murphy * Lucy Murphy * Nadia Murphy * Darelle "Ellie" Murphy Rebels The Remington's * Orlando Remington * Kara Remington * William Remington * James Remington deceased * Rosalie "Rose" Rudbich The Keaton's * Angelique "Angie" Keaton, 45 (former girlfriend of the vampire now called Rebel, were pregnant at the time of his capturing) * Category:Alternate Universe